Amour Unique
by yami ni hikari
Summary: un remplaçant arrive dans l'école de Duo. Un coup de foudre se forme mais tout n'est pas aussi simple. Quelles en seront les conséquences?


Base : GW

Genre : yaoi, occ, death, romance, lemon et POV de Duo

Couple : 2x3x2

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi

Notes : J'ai écris cette fic durant mon séjour chez Aza.

Bonne lecture ^_______________^

  
  
**

**

Amour unique

Par Cora

  
  


Je m'appelle Duo, j'ai vingt ans. J'ai de longs cheveux reliés en une natte. Mes yeux sont couleur Améthyste. Tout le monde se dispute ma personne. D'abord ce japonais qui se croyait tout permis, il est plus petit que moi, ces cheveux en bataille lui donnait un air de voyou et ses yeux cobalt lui donnaient toute sa beauté. Plusieurs fois il m'a demandé pour que je sorte avec lui. Mais je connaissais sa réputation. Il prenait n'importe qui et s'amusait des heures entières et le lendemain il se faisait une autre personne. Ensuite, il y a ce Chinois qui est en rivalité avec lui. Donc en résumé, Heero et Wufei me courent après à cause de mon physique. Heureusement que j'ai mon meilleur ami Quatre. Il est blond et a de magnifiques yeux de couleur azur. Nous étions sortis ensemble pendant deux mois mais nous, nous étions rendus compte que nos sentiments étaient seulement ceux de deux frères. Nous faisions tous les deux des études d'archéologie. Actuellement, nous attendions le remplaçant car notre prof a eu un accident de voiture et qu'il ne reviendrait qu'en fin d'année. Subitement le directeur entra suivit d'un splendide jeune homme. Il était châtain avec une longue mèche qui cachait la moitié de son visage. Je remarquais que tout le monde avaient les yeux rivés sur cet étranger.

- Chers élèves, je vous présente monsieur Barton, il sera le remplaçant de votre professeur jusqu'à la fin de l'année. 

Après cette phrase, il sortit et nous laissa avec cette superbe créature. 

- Bon ! Prenez votre livre sur la mythologie grecque. Dit immédiatement notre nouveau professeur d'une voix froide.

Tout le monde obéit silencieusement et c'est ainsi que débuta le cours. Les minutes s'écoulèrent tandis que sa voix me plongeait dans un état secondaire. C'est alors que je sentis quelque chose me secouer, je sursautais et remarquais qu'il n'y avait plus que notre prof.

- Je… commençais-je.

- Mon cours vous endort-il monsieur Maxwell ? Demanda-t-il hostilement

- Non monsieur. Répondis-je en baissant la tête.

- Que je vous y reprenne plus, partez maintenant !

Je sortais de la salle et voyais Quatre qui m'attendait près de la sortie.

- Ca va duo ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Répondis-je en souriant.

Nous sortîmes de la cour de l'école et je vis Heero et Wufei qui avaient l'air de m'attendre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez. Dis-je amèrement. 

- Nous t'attendions, ça ne se voit pas ? Répondis le Japonais.

- Quatre rentre chez toi. Dis-je à mon meilleur ami qui acquiesça doucement.

- Soit prudent ! Me dit-il en partant.

Ils avancèrent lentement quand soudainement le Japonais m'attrapa par le bras pendant que Wufei me donnait un coup dans l'estomac. Je me pliais en deux sous l'effet de la douleur qui se propagea dans tout mon corps. Ils m'allongèrent alors sur le sol et bientôt, ils furent tous les deux au-dessus de moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me touchent, c'est pourquoi je me débattais. Mais ils en avaient rien à faire, tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était juste mon corps. Je sentis une douleur au niveau de mes jambes.

- C'est pour t'empêcher de bouger ! Me dit le Chinois.

Brusquement, ils furent projetés en arrière. 

- Fichez le camp ! S'exclama une voix autoritaire. 

Ils décampèrent vite fait. Durant ce temps, je me tournais sur moi-même pour voir qui était celui qui était venu à mon secours. A mon grand étonnement, il s'agissait du remplaçant que je venait d'avoir dix minutes plus tôt. Il me tendit sa main afin de m'aider à me relever. Une fois debout, nos regards se croisèrent. Je m'aperçus rapidement que ses yeux étaient d'un magnifique vert émeraude.

- Ca va ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix moins froide qu'auparavant. 

- Oui. Répondis-je mon regard toujours plonger dans le sien. 

Quand soudainement, la douleur de mes jambes revint en force et n'en pouvant plus, je m'évanouis dans les bras de mon sauveur.

  
  


Après un sommeil qui me parut être de courtes durées, j'émergeais enfin dans un lieu inconnu, apparemment une chambre vue l'aménagement de la pièce. Aussitôt la porte s'ouvrit doucement et entra celui qui m'était venu en aide quelques instants plus tôt. 

- Est-ce que vous allez mieux ? Questionna-t-il en me tendant un verre d'eau.

- Oui merci… c'est aimable à toi… euh pardon à vous de m'être venu en aide. Dis-je maladroitement.

- Ce n'est rien, mais je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu me tutoie à présent.

- Pas de problèmes. Répondis-je soudainement plus en confiance. 

Durant un moment le silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que je me décide finalement à le rompre.

- Heu… Il est quelle heure ? Demandais-je

- 22h30 passés, pourquoi ?

- Il faut que je rentre chez moi sinon mon amie va s'inquiéter.

- Tu n'as qu'à lui téléphoné parce que je n'ai pas envie de te ramassé une seconde fois, qui sait jusqu'à quelle heure ces voyous traînent-ils. De plus, ton état ne le permet pas. Tu pourras malgré tout participer aux cours dès demain matin.

- D'accord ! Euh… Je peux savoir ton nom ? Questionnais-je timidement.

- Mais bien sûr ! Je m'appelle Trowa, répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Ben… moi c'est Duo. Je cours, je me cache, mais je ne mens jamais.

- D'accord, est-ce que tu as faim ?

Ce fut justement ce moment là que choisi mon estomac pour se faire entendre. A ce bruit, nous éclatons de rire.

- Je crois que j'ai ma réponse. De la pizza, tu aimes ?

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiii.

- Ok, je vais aller en commander.

Il sortit de la chambre et me laissa seul durant un court instant. Il revint ensuite et commença à me parler de lui. Après quoi, il me demanda qui étaient les types de tout à l'heure.

- Ce sont Heero et Wufei, dis-je glacialement. Et ils veulent à tous prix m'avoir dans leur lit.

- Je n'ai jamais pu supporter ce genre de comportement. Dit-il d'un air dégoûté.

- Moi non plus ! Malheureusement j'ai hérité du physique de ma mère et du charme naturel de mon père.

Mais je ne put continuer mes dires que la sonnette retentit. Trowa s'en alla ouvrir et revint quelques minutes plus tard chargé de deux grandes pizzas remplis de fromage, jambon et champignons. Nous fîmes un plaisir de les manger.

- Tu as trouvé mon sac à dos ? Interrogeais-je soudainement songeant aux événements précédents.

- Bien sur ! Il est dans le salon. Répondit-il avec une interrogation se lisant dans son regard.

Je le remarquais et m'empressais de répondre :

- En fait ! Mon portable est dedans.

- Ah oui, j'y vais tout de suite ! S'exclama-t-il comprenant un peu mieux ce que je voulais dire.

Il me l'apporta quelques minutes plus tard et j'en récupérais mon portable afin de téléphoner à Hilde. 

Au bout de quelques minutes, j'eus son répondeur :

- Salut ma puce, c'est pour te dire que je dors chez mon prof parce que j'ai eu des ennuis. A demain et ne fais pas de bêtises.

Je coupais la conversation et admirais Trowa.

- Ca été vite. Dit-il avec étonnement.

- Vi ! C'était le répondeur, elle doit sans doute être sous la douche.

J'en profitais ensuite pour jeter un coup d'œil à mon horaire de demain. Par chance, je n'avais ni devoirs ni leçons. Cependant, Trowa m'interrompit.

- Désolé de te décevoir mais il y a une leçon pour moi sur le chapitre 13. Mais vu que tu t'es endormi pendant mon cours, tu ne l'as sûrement pas noté. Dit-il avec amusement.

- Oh m**** je suis dans de beaux draps.

- Allez, je vais t'aider à rattraper ton retard. Me rassura-t-il tout en prenant mon livre dans mon sac.

Ainsi il passa plus d'une heure à m'expliquer ce que j'avais raté durant l'heure de cet après-midi. Ce cours paraissait si simple en sa compagnie. Il posa doucement sa main sur mon épaule.

- Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps d'aller te coucher sinon demain tu ne seras pas en forme pour subir mon cours. Dit-il amusé en repensant à ce qui s'était passé en classe.

- Je sais bien mais où comptes-tu dormir ? 

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, le sofa me suffit amplement.

Il m'aida donc à m'allonger et me recouvrit de ses draps imprégnés d'une délicieuse odeur… De son odeur. Comme je suis si bien. Pensais-je

- Bonne nuit Duo. Dit-il en sortant de la pièce.

- Toi aussi. Dis-je dans un dernier murmure avant d'être emporté par le sommeil. 

  
  
  


***

  


Je me réveillais doucement malgré l'envie de rester au lit. Pourtant une personne n'étant pas de cet avis et me secoua.

- Duo, réveilles-toi immédiatement, on doit aller à l'école et aussi le petit déjeuner est servi.

En attendant ce mot magique, je sautais du lit mais par ce geste, la douleur refit surface. Trowa s'en rendit compte et s'empressa de dire : 

- La douleur sera encore un peu présente mais disparaîtra bientôt mais ne t'agites pas de trop.

Nous descendîmes prendre le petit déjeuner qui fut un vrai régal, puis partîmes pour l'école. Trowa me déposa à quelques mètres de celle-ci afin que personne ne nous aperçoive ensemble.

- A tantôt Duo ! Me lança-t-il en partant de son côté.

- Oui et encore merci pour hier.

- De rien, mais méfies-toi de Heero et Wufei, ajouta-t-il.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis un grand garçon, je sais me défendre tout seul. Dis-je en affichant un grand sourire. Mais il avait déjà presque disparu.

Lorsque j'arrivais dans la cour de l'école, Quatre m'y attendait.

- Salut, ça va ? L'abordais-je directement.

Cependant, il portait sur le visage un air grave.

- Oh ! C'est toi Duo ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien, mais on ne peut pas en dire autant de toi. Tu as l'air fatigué, quelque chose ne va pas ? Dis-je inquiet en voyant la mine de mon meilleur ami.

- Duo… J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer.

- Une mauvaise nouvelle ? Demandais-je étonné.

- Oui… C'est Hilde.

- Quoi Hilde ? M'écriais-je. Elle a encore fait une bêtise ou quoi ?

- Elle m'a sauvé la vie.

Je ne compris pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire par là et je le fixais avec attention, dans le but d'en savoir plus.

- Hier, quand je suis parti, j'ai rencontré Hilde en route. Mais au moment de traversé, une voiture est arrivée en trombe et elle m'a projeté hors de sa trajectoire. 

- Oui et alors, tu n'as rien c'est l'essentiel. Dis-je en appréhendant ses prochaines paroles.

- Je suis désolé Duo, c'est elle qui a tout pris à ma place. On a tout essayer pour la sauver, mais elle a succombée à ses blessures. 

- …

- Je m'en veux tellement, j'espère que tu sauras me pardonner-Dit-il en ne parvenant plus à retenir ses larmes. 

Sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de me dire, je ne parvenais plus à articuler un seul mot.

- Dis quelque chose Duo, je t'en pris.

- Je… Je ne viens pas en cours. Dis-je en m'enfuyant et laissant libre cours à mes pleures. 

Mes pas me conduisirent dans le parc où j'avais l'habitude de me promener avec Hilde. Je m'asseyais sur une des balançoires et y restais des heures en pleurant la mort de mon amie, ma sœur. Quand j'arrêtais enfin de pleurer, la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Essuyant mes larmes, je pris la direction de ma boîte de nuit favorite. Je m'installais au bar et commandais un saké à Zechs. C'était grâce à lui que j'avais rencontré Hilde. Il était plus grand que moi et avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleu clairs. 

- J'ai appris pour Hilde et je suis désolé. Je savais à quel point vous étiez complices. Dit-il en me tendant mon verre.

- C'est injuste, elle était pourtant si gentille. Dis-je en commençant à boire.

Au bout d'une heure, j'avais déjà bu plus d'une dizaine de verres.

- Je sais bien que tu es triste mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il faut te détruire la santé en buvant. Dit Zechs inquiet.

- Je suis majeur, je te paie alors donne-moi ce que je demande. 

Une voix nous interrompit brusquement

- Ton ami a raison, tu ne devrais pas boire autant Duo. Dit une voix grave mais douce à la fois.

Je me retournais vivement pour voir celui qui venait de nous interrompre. 

- Trowa ! M'exclamais-je. En le regardant plus en détails.

Il était habillé de noir et son pantalon moulant lui donnait un air super sexy.

- Que me veux-tu ? demandais-je froidement 

- Tu n'étais pas en cours alors j'ai demandé à ton ami de me dire où je pourrais te trouver et celui ci m'a expliquer pour ton amie.

- Les nouvelles vont vite apparemment. Dis-je ironique. 

Je me levais et commençais à partir. Mais je ne pus faire que quelques pas, que je sentis ma tête tourner, ma vue se brouiller et puis ce fut le noir total.

  


***

  


Ne me souvenant plus de ce qu'il s'était passé précédemment, je me réveillais en un lieu qui ne m'était plus inconnu. J'avais mal à la tête, je me sentais fatigué et sans énergie. Une main fraîche vint alors se poser sur mon front brûlant.

- Ne bouge pas Duo ! Tu n'es pas en état après avoir bu autant. Dit Trowa en me tendant un verre avec une aspirine.

Je pris le verre et avalais par petites gorgées son contenu. Je le lui rendis ensuite en lui adressant un faible sourire.

- Désolé pour ma conduite de tout à l'heure mais je ne savais plus quoi faire, elle était tout pour moi.

- Je sais bien ce que tu ressens. 

- Ah bon ? 

- Mes parents aussi sont morts dans un accident de voiture et je ne sais par quel miracle, mais j'ai survécu. Dit-il le regard empli de larmes.

- Je suis désolé… Commençais-je

- Ne dis rien. Me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je suis interdit face à ce geste mais je finis par passer mes bras autour de sa taille. Je sens une sensation étrange s'emparer de moi, j'y suis tellement bien, ils sont si rassurant, si fort. Pourtant, je me sens en même temps malheureux de l'avoir fais remonter dans ses souvenirs. Il resserra son étreinte et je sentis ses larmes couler sur ma nuque et glisser le long de mon dos. Après quelques minutes, il arrêta de pleurer et me sourit tristement.

- Je n'aurai pas dû me laisser aller ainsi.

- Ce n'est rien. Dis-je de nouveau fatigué. 

Ma fièvre ne me laissant pas tranquille, commença à m'emporter doucement dans les bras de morphée. Trowa m'allongea sur son lit et tenta de se relever, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il parte.

- Trowa ? Dis-je timidement 

- Oui, qui y a-t-il ?

- Tu pourrais dormir avec moi, s'il te plait ? Dis-je en rougissant un peu.

Il ne répond pas mais s'installa à côté de moi.

- Bonne nuit. Dit-il. Tu peux dormir tranquillement, je resterai auprès de toi.

- Toi aussi Murmurais-je en m'endormant immédiatement vaincu par la fatigue.

  


***

  


Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais en sursaut et regardais automatiquement l'heure. Il n'était que cinq heures.

- Duo, ça va ? Demanda Trowa encore endormi.

- Ce n'est rien, le rassurais-je. Juste un cauchemar qui est revenu.

Comme par instinct, il posa sa main sur mon front. J'aimais beaucoup ce contact de ma peau contre la sienne.

- Tu as encore un peu de fièvre, mais ce n'est sûrement pas à cause de ça que tu as cauchemardé. Dit-il dans l'attente d'une explication.

Il ne dût patienter que quelques minutes avant que je ne lui raconte ma vie.

- A l'âge de 15 ans, commençais-je hésitant. J'ai perdu mes parents dans un incendie. Je suis convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'un meurtre…

- Comment ça ? S'enquit-il.

- Déjà à cet âge, ma beauté était sublime et c'est pour cette raison que les parents de Solo voulaient que je me marie avec leur fils. Tout le monde savait que j'avais une préférence pour les garçons, mais mes parents ont refuser en sachant que cette famille me rendrait malheureux. C'est ainsi que quelques jours plus tard, alors que je revenais de l'école, je trouvais ma maison en feu et je n'ai malheureusement jamais pu prouver que c'était eux les responsables.

Après une telle histoire, Trowa ne trouva rien à dire. Cependant, il me serra dans ses bras. J'aimais tant cette sensation de bien être que son geste me procurait. S'il venait à apprendre que je l'aime, je ne doute pas qu'il me rejetterait immédiatement.

- Duo ? M'interrompit-il dans mes pensées.

- Hum ?

- Il y a quelque chose que tu veuilles me dire ?

- Non, pourquoi ? Répondis-je avec étonnement.

- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, mais je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas me rejeter après ce que je m'apprête à te dire.

- C'est promis.

- Depuis que l'on se connaît, dit-il avec crainte. Lorsque nous sommes ensemble et que je suis avec toi, je me sens bien. J'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé ma moitié, de vivre dans le bonheur. Ce que j'essaye en fait de te dire Duo, c'est que je t'aime. Termina-t-il dans un murmure.

Je restais sans voix. J'osais à peine croire qu'il y avait de cela deux minutes, je me refusais à lui avouer mes sentiments alors qu'ils sont partagés. Mais, m'aimait-il seulement pour ma beauté ou bien simplement pour celui que je suis vraiment ?

- Trowa, je peux te poser une question ?

- Laquelle ?

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes pour ce que je suis ou bien comme tous les autres, pour ma beauté ? Demandais-je déterminé.

- Duo, c'est toi que j'aime, ta personnalité. Je sais bien que nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis très longtemps, mais j'ai eu un coup de foudre.

En entendant ces mots, je me sentis envahi par un bonheur soudain et me jetais dans ses bras pour y pleurer un long moment. J'étais tellement heureux.

- Ne pleure pas Duo, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine.

- Je ne suis pas triste.

Afin de le lui prouver, j'approchais mes lèvres des siennes et y déposais un chaste baiser qu'il s'empressa d'approfondir. Ses lèvres étaient d'une telle douceur que j'eus l'impression de goûter au fruit défendu. Nous, nous arrêtâmes à bout de souffle.

- Je t'aime Tro, murmurais-je en me blottissant davantage dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi, Duo-Kun. Répliqua-t-il tendrement.

Je m'endormis ainsi, bercé par les battements de son cœur.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais lentement, les souvenirs de cette nuit me revenant. Je tentais de me retourner, mais deux bras s'empressèrent de m'enlacer tandis que des lèvres vinrent se poser dans ma nuque.

- Bonjour mon ange, bien dormi ? Me murmura-t-il aussi doucement que tendrement.

- Oui et toi ? Dis-je en l'embrassant.

Après ce baiser, il me fit un grand sourire avant de reprendre la parole.

- Je vais très bien, et tu n'as plus de fièvre.

- Vi ! Trowa, si tu savais comme je t'aime. Répliquais-je en me serrant dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi, je suis si heureux d'être avec toi. Répondit-il tout en reprenant ses baisers.

Quand tout d'un coup, mon estomac fit un bruit qui se voulait de se faire comprendre.

- Allez viens, on va déjeuner !

Nous, nous levâmes donc et allâmes dans la cuisine où il me prépara un petit déjeuner typiquement français. Ce fut un véritable régal.

- Merci Trowa, dis-je avec un sourire de gamin. C'était vraiment délicieux.

- Ce n'est rien. Alors, que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? Questionna-t-il en rangeant la vaisselle.

- Rester ici. Je n'ai pas envi de sortir et puis, il ne faut pas qu'on nous voie ensemble.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as honte ? Demanda-t-il tristement.

- Non, c'est juste que je n'aie pas envi que tu ais des problèmes par ma faute.

- Pourquoi aurais-je des problèmes ? A cause de mon travail ? Répliqua-t-il en me caressant la joue.

- Il y a ça, mais aussi Heero et Wufei, ils seraient capables de tout et je ne veux pas qu'ils te fassent du mal. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

- Il ne m'arrivera rien, je sais me défendre, tu sais.

- Si tu te bats contre eux, tu risques de te faire renvoyer.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser qu'il arrêta trop vite à mon goût.

- Je m'en fous de ce qu'il peut bien m'arriver, tant que je suis avec toi. Dit-il en reprenant possession de mes lèvres.

J'aimais la douceur de ses lèvres. Cependant, j'interrompis notre baiser et lui lançais un regard empli d'amour.

- Si on allait au cinéma ?

- Oki ! Allez viens, on va voir ce qu'il y a. Répondit-il en me prenant la main.

Sa peau est si douce qu'on pourrait la confondre à de la soie.

Nous sortîmes rapidement et passâmes par le parc pour ensuite nous retrouver au cinéma vingt minutes plus tard. Nous choisîmes " le Cercle "[1] et après une heure et demi, nous sortîmes de la salle. Dehors, il faisait plein soleil, pas un seul nuage ne venait troubler le ciel bleu. De ce fait, nous décidâmes à nouveau passer par le parc. Arrivé là-bas, nous nous installâmes sous un cerisier en fleurs. Je le vis en cueillir une et me la mettre dans les cheveux. Je me surpris à rougir de son geste. J'étais tellement bien dans ses bras, j'avais l'impression que rien ne pouvait m'arriver. Il leva mon menton vers son visage et nos yeux se croisèrent. Nous nous embrassâmes ensuite à pleine bouche et restâmes en ce lieu des heures durant.

- Si on rentrait ? Demandais-je finalement.

- D'accord.

Nous reprîmes la route main dans la main et une fois rentrés, nous nous empressâmes de nous embrasser dans le salon.

Brusquement, les mains de Trowa commencèrent à enlever mon t-shirt. Je stoppais le baiser et le regardais intensément.

- Tro… Je n'ai encore jamais couché avec quelqu'un. Dis-je en baissant les yeux.

- Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte. De plus, je ne te ferai jamais de mal. Répondit-il en me prenant dans ses bras et en m'emmenant dans sa chambre.

Il me déposa doucement sur le lit et s'installa au-dessus de moi. Il reprit son baiser, sa langue s'amusant avec la mienne. Ses mains s'aventurèrent alors de nouveau sous mon t-shirt, mais cette fois, je le laissais faire.

Il me l'enleva tandis que ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes afin d'aller embrasser mon cou. Un peu plus tard, une marque rouge y apparu. Ses lèvres descendirent ensuite jusqu'à attraper l'un de mes tétons qu'il s'amusa à lécher. Je pouvais sentir mon corps réagir à ses caresses. Ses mains descendirent plus bas, et il commença à enlever mon jeans. Me voilà à présent en boxer. Je remarquais que Trowa lui, était toujours habillé.

Sans prévenir, je le plaquais sur le matelas et me mis à mon tour au-dessus de lui. Je l'embrassais tout en lui enlevant son t-shirt. Après quoi, je continuais à l'embrasser, mais cette fois à la base de l'épaule. Puis, mes lèvres se dirigèrent vers ses tétons, déjà durcis par l'excitation. Au moment où je lui enlevais son pantalon noir, je l'entendis gémir.

Soudain, je ne su plus quoi faire, et la peur de paraître ridicule à ses yeux s'empara de moi. Dire que j'étais encore puceau à 20 ans…

Je sentis Trowa me relever la tête, je devais vraiment avoir l'air con à l'instant.

- Désolé Tro… Parvenais-je à articuler.

- Chut, ce n'est rien. Laisse-moi faire.

J'acquiesçais doucement et il me rallongea sur le lit pour me retirer mon boxer suivi du sien. Je sentis alors ses mains sur mon membre, je sursautais à ce contact.

- Détends-toi. Me dit-il en continuant ses caresses.

Sans que je ne m'y attende, il l'engouffra dans sa bouche et commença un mouvement de va et vient, d'abord lent, puis de plus en plus rapide. Je me sentais monter au septième ciel. Quand tout à coup, je me libérais, criant son nom. J'avais du mal à reprendre ma respiration et je le sentais déjà soulever mes jambes pour y introduire un doigt dans mon intimité. Je me crispais sous la douleur.

- Reste détendu. Dit-il en reprenant mon sexe dans sa bouche.

Je commençais à gémir et à me détendre et une fois complètement détendu, il inséra un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième. J'en voulais encore plus.

- Tro, continu. Gémis-je.

Afin d'accéder à ma demande, il retira ses doigts et les remplaça par son propre membre. Il entra délicatement jusqu'à être totalement en moi et après quelques minutes, il commença à bouger lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement.

Il reprit ma virilité dans sa main et y fit le même mouvement que ses hanches. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je répandais ma semence dans sa main, tandis qu'il se répandait à l'intérieur de moi. Il se retira alors pour se coucher à mes côtés et me prendre dans ses bras.

- C'était merveilleux Tro.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas eu trop mal ?

- Non !

Ce fut dans une ambiance calme que nous terminâmes le week-end.

  
  


Lundi matin, il me déposa à quelques mètres de l'école vu que j'avais réussi à le convaincre de cacher notre relation.

En entrant dans la cours, je vis Heero et Wufei s'avancer vers moi. Instinctivement, je me mis en garde.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Aujourd'hui, on ne cherche pas la bagarre. Commença Heero.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez dans ce cas ? Demandais-je toujours sur la défensive.

Wufei sortit quelque chose de son portefeuille et me tendit ce qui semblait être une photo. Je la pris et la regardais. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent immédiatement d'horreur lorsque je vis très clairement sur celle-ci Trowa m'embrassant sous le cerisier.

- Nous en avons plusieurs exemplaires. Expliqua Heero, un sourire sadique se dessinant aux coins des lèvres.

- Rendez-moi ces photos ! M'écriais-je énervé.

- Pas question ! Nous voulons que tu sortes avec nous deux. En échange, nous ne les montrerons à personne. Ah oui aussi ! Il faudra que tu arrêtes ta relation avec le prof. Dit Wufei déterminé.

Si je ne voulais pas que Tro soit renvoyé à cause de moi, je n'avais pas le choix.

- J'accepte. Répondis-je à regret.

Heero s'approcha alors et captura mes lèvres pour un long baiser. Ce dernier me dégoûtait, mais je n'avais autre choix que de me plier à leur chantage. Après quoi, ce fut au tour de Wufei de m'embrasser. Quand il eut terminé, il ajouta tranquillement :

- Rejoins-nous ce soir dans le parc à 22h.

Forcé d'accepter, j'acquiesçais et ils s'en allèrent enfin. J'ignore pourquoi, mais j'avais subitement envi de pleurer.

Quand la cloche sonna, je me dépêchais d'aller en cours. Cours qui d'ailleurs se passèrent lentement.

A la fin de la journée, je vis Trowa qui me regarda avec inquiétude. De mon côté, je ne lui accordais aucun regard lorsque je m'approchais de lui.

- Tro, c'est terminé entre nous, dis-je sans la moindre émotion. Je me suis bien amusé.

Au fond de moi-même, je savais que ce n'était pas vrai, mais je devais le faire.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es sourd ou quoi ? Dis-je toujours aussi froidement.

- C'est impossible, murmura-t-il complètement anéanti.

- Eh si ! Bon, au revoir. Tu étais un super coup, je ne t'oublierai jamais. Ajoutais-je en m'enfuyant.

Je rentrais chez moi et m'effondrais directement sur mon lit, une nouvelle fois en pleures.[2] Sauf que cette fois, il s'agissait de la perte de mon amant. Comment avais-je pu lui dire toutes ces horreurs alors que j'en suis fou amoureux ?

Je dus m'endormir, car le bruit de la sonnette me fit sursauter. En me levant, je me regardais dans le miroir Mes yeux avaient perdu de leur éclat et étaient tristes et rouges d'avoir trop pleuré.

La sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois et je décidais tout de même d'aller ouvrir. Derrière la porte, je vis Trowa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demandais-je en remettant mon masque de dur.

Il ne dit rien avant d'être entré et d'avoir refermé la porte derrière lui.

- Ne joue plus la comédie. Me dit-il tendrement en me serrant dans ses bras. J'ai vu la photo, elle est tombée de ta poche quand tu es parti tout à l'heure.

- Je suis désolé Tro, mais je dois leur obéir, sinon ils la montreront à tout le monde et tu seras renvoyé et ça je ne le veux pas !!! Criais-je.

Il resserra son emprise autour de moi et me caressa le dos en me murmurant des mots d'amour.

- Tro, va-t-en et ne reviens plus. Dis-je calmé.

- Duo, écoute-moi. Je t'ai dit que je me foutais d'être renvoyé. Tant que je suis avec toi, c'est le principal. M'expliqua-t-il amoureusement.

Il me releva la tête et je pus lire dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'il avait pour moi.

- Et puis, continua-t-il avec ironie. La photo est très bien réussie !

- Je t'aime Tro, mais… Commençais-je.

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Si je dois être renvoyé, je le serai, mais au moins je resterai avec toi. Tu comptes énormément pour moi, je te protégerai et t'aimerai pour l'éternité. Dit-il en m'embrassant tendrement.

J'entendis 22h sonner. Cependant, nous allâmes tous deux dans ma chambre et nous nous endormîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

  
  


Le lendemain, je me réveillais avant Trowa et le regardais dormir. Il était tellement paisible, tellement beau. On aurait dit un ange venu veiller sur sa petite étoile.

Je le vis doucement ouvrir ses yeux et bientôt, il s'empara de mes lèvres. J'aimais tant leur goût que nous ne stoppâmes ce baiser qu'à bout de souffle.

- Bonjour Duo-Kun. Dit-il en se serrant contre moi.

- Bonjour mon tenshi. Répondis-je affectueusement.

Nous restâmes enlacés pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que mon réveil ne sonne 7h. Cette maudite machine avait gâché un bon moment.

- Bon, je vais prendre une douche. Dis-je en volant un dernier baiser à mon amant.

- Ne sois pas long.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bains et pris une douche en vitesse en pensant à mon amour qui m'attendait dans l'autre pièce. Lorsque je retournais dans la chambre, j'entrepris de commencer à démêler mes cheveux.

- Tu veux un coup de main ? Me demanda mon ange en revenant dans la chambre.

- Oui je veux bien, merci. Dis-je en lui tendant la brosse.

Il s'installa automatiquement derrière moi et se mit à démêler mes cheveux. Au bout de dix minutes, ils furent bien lisses et sans que je ne m'y attende, il entreprit de me faire une tresse.

- Si on allait manger maintenant ? Proposa-t-il en se levant.

- D'accord.

Je le suivais et nous mangeâmes tranquillement malgré le fait que je me doutais fort qu'il y aurait des problèmes aujourd'hui. Il risquait de se faire renvoyer.

Je ne dis rien durant le repas et lorsqu'il m'emmena à l'école, il s'arrêta à quelques mètre de cette dernière comme d'habitude.

- Non Trowa, cette fois on y va ensemble. Dis-je.

- En es-tu sûr ? Me questionna-t-il.

- Oui. De toute façon, vu que je n'ai pas été au rendez-vous, ils auront certainement dû afficher les photos partout, donc je préfère autant aller à l'école en voiture plutôt qu'à pied. Répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

Tro céda et nous allâmes ainsi à l'école ensemble. Une fois arrivés, tous les élèves nous regardèrent bizarrement. Quatre s'avança alors dans notre direction et nous montra une affiche où, bien évidemment, Trowa et moi nous nous embrassions.

Le directeur arriva ensuite et demanda à Trowa de le suivre dans son bureau, ce qu'il fit sans discuter. Quant à moi, j'allais en cours.

En route, je croisais Wufei et Heero dont le visage affichait un air triomphant. J'eus envi de les tuer, mais Quatre me fit un signe de la tête négatif. Suivant son conseil, je passais mon chemin.

Les cours se passèrent normalement jusqu'à ce que le directeur arrive et nous prit de lui accorder notre attention. Pourquoi avais-je brusquement peur ?

- C'était juste pour vous avertir que monsieur Barton ne vous donnera plus cours. Dit-il sévèrement.

Je restais paralysé sur place après un tel choc.

- Monsieur Maxwell, reprit-il. Prenez immédiatement vos affaires et suivez-moi dans mon bureau.

Je m'exécutais et le suivis en silence. Arrivé dans son bureau, je m'assis dans un fauteuil et écoutais ce qu'il avait à me dire.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer la raison de votre présence ici et je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins. Soit vous ne voyez plus votre amant et je vous laisse libre de continuer vos études dans notre établissement soit vous continuez de sortir avec lui et partez d'ici.

- Ma décision est prise ! Dis-je sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir. Je reste avec lui !

- Très bien ! Dans ce cas, partez tout de suite. Dit-il. Vous devez comprendre que notre école à une réputation que je me dois de conserver.

- Je comprends. Au revoir monsieur. Répondis-je en quittant le bureau.

Dehors, je vis Trowa qui m'attendait. Ne pouvant plus me retenir ma passion à son égard, je courus dans sa direction et lui sautais dans les bras. Nous rentrâmes chez lui et je pus lui raconter ce que m'avait dit le directeur. A ma surprise générale, il éclata de rire.

- Pourquoi ris-tu ? Lui demandais-je curieusement.

- C'est juste qu'il m'a dit exactement la même chose. Mais je t'aime de tout mon cœur, alors je suis parti.

- Me too et pour toujours.

Et nous nous embrassâmes, scellant cette promesse pour l'éternité.

  


Fin. 

Voilà j'ai fini, j'espère que vous aimerez ! J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.

[1] J'avais pas d'idée 

[2] Il faudrait que j'arrête de le faire pleurer. 

  



End file.
